Electrically driven vapor cycle refrigeration systems utilizing conventional D.C. or low frequency A.C. electric motors exhibit weight and volume characteristics that are undesirable in certain applications, for example, over the road automotive applications, which require that component size be minimized. Moreover, known refrigeration systems generally use piston compressors and heat exchangers which are relatively large and inefficient.